The Demigod Saga- The Andromeda's Hero
The Demigod Saga The Andromeda’s Hero Chapter 1 Trust me, getting burnt by magical green fire is not my idea of a luxury cruise. “It looks wonderful!” said my mom as she read the brochure for the Luxury Cruise Vacation. “I’ll say!” said my dad, who was reading over her shoulder. “Did you see the price?” I asked rudely. “4,000 dollars. I thought we were poor!” “We’re not poor, honey. We just don’t have many luxuries. And besides, we have been saving our pennies. I think it would be wonderful to have a luxury cruise!” said my mom. I hate to admit this, but I thought it would be wonderful too. But my family never had much money. Besides, it would probably take at least 3 years to get 4,000 dollars, even if we did ‘save our pennies’. But I knew I couldn’t win this argument. The next day, when we arrived at the docks where the cruise ship was, I found out what it was like to be rich. The ship was enormous, and beautiful too, except for the grotesque mast, which showed a young woman screaming in agony. Just as we were about to board the boat, a young lady with golden eyes and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail popped out of nowhere. “Welcome to the Luxury Cruise Vacation. I am Christie Serpent, and I am the host for this wooonderful vacation. Your room is on the second floor of the ship in room…” she checked a clipboard “Room 219! Enjoy the cruise!” she said and she rushed off to greet the next group of people. When I boarded the ship, I felt a sort of an electric shock, like when you walk on a shag carpet and then touch a doorknob. Probably just static electricity, I thought. “Wow.” I couldn’t help myself. The cruise ship was so fancy, so… luxurious that I felt (for the first time in my life) like my family actually had money. “You’ll find everything you need your room.” said Christie. “Which is 219 on the below deck. Enjoy your cruise!” We walked on, past pools and volleyball courts and all sorts of other things that probable cost a lot of money. We went down the stairs to our room, where my dad unlocked the door with the key the Serpent lady-sorry, I mean Christie-gave him. The door swung open and I almost passed out. After living in a New York apartment for 16 years, even 3 star hotels were luxurious, but this? Holy crab cakes. The beds were queen sized with two pillows and a million blankets. The TV was enormous. I could get used to living like this. 0f course, anyone could. I looked back at my parents. “Are you guys okay?” I asked. And I had the right to. Their eyes were glazed over and their expressions would have been priceless if I wasn’t so shocked. “Yes. We are perfectly fine.” They replied in monotonous zombie voices. “Ok…” I said, still staring at their faces. I went into our room’s bathroom and took a shower, still wondering about my parents. When I got out, my parents were out cold on the bed, snoring. There were three things wrong with that. One, my parents always have the TV on when they sleep, but the TV was off. Two, they never snore. Three, it was only 5:00. Very weird. I stripped down from my clothes, flopped on the bed and clicked on the TV with the remote. In about a minute I was asleep. Chapter 2 When I woke up the next morning, my parents were watching TV like usual. “Uh, hi…” I said, remembering how they were acting yesterday. “Good morning Jacob. How are you doing?” they asked in that horribly boring voice. Jacob? No. That name does not work for me. Jake? Yes. Jake-Jake? Maybe. “Alright I guess.” I replied to my parents, even though I wanted to yell at them for calling me Jacob. “We are going to the pool. We will have fun.” they said. “Uh, ok.” They stood up, walked to the door and left. I followed cautiously. Something weird was going on. When we got to the deck, I looked around. There were lots of people doing different things, but they all looked like zombies. My parents both got onto the diving board and jumped into the pool. “Splish splash. Splish splash. We are having fun.” they said. I was about to freak out when a huge explosion rocked the boat. Wait, never mind, I did freak out. “What the **** was that?!” I screamed. “Oh no! We are not having fun!” yelled my parents and the other zombie people yelled. BOOM! This time, the boat almost tipped. “Oh no! We are not having fun!” yelled the zombies again. “Will you people shut up!?” I screamed in a panic. BOOOOOOOM! I could see something on the far end of the deck. Something green and moving fast. Wait, it couldn’t be… “FIRE!” I yelled. Green fire engulfed the back of the ship. I didn’t think today could get any crazier. But, as usual, I was wrong. A door marked ENGINE ROOM burst open, and out came a guy with crazy black hair and green eyes riding a pure black winged horse. The horse flew up into the sky, taking the boy with it. My life sucks, I thought. BOOM! The fire was even closer now, so I had no choice but to jump into the water. Just before I hit the surface, I saw the entire ship go up in flames. Category:The Demigod Saga Category:Chapter Page